Harry Potter : La quête
by Val112358
Summary: Ne tient pas compte du tome 7, elle a lieu à la fin du tome 6. Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry va tout faire pour que les personnes qu'il aime soient fières de lui; remplissant sa tâche avec brio et endossant le rôle qui lui avait été déstiné.


**Chapitre 1: Douce Prise de Conscience.**

Harry se tenait le crâne attendant la douleur qui semblait ne jamais vouloir venir, mais qui finit par se répandre dans toute sa tête. Et voilà; pour une fois qu'il ne ressentait pas les élancements habituels dus aux brusques accès de colère de son ennemi, il avait tout de même réussi à se fissurer la boîte crânienne sur ce fichu placard.

Chancelant et titubant, il se dirigea non sans une certaine amertume vers la magnifique chouette blanche qui l'avait dérangé dans sa tache mais, à la vue des lettres qu'elle apportait, il se calma immédiatement et la caressa machinalement:

Merci Hedwige.

La chouette hulula doucement et lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts comme pour se faire pardonner.

Harry prit les lettres et les jeta sur son lit pour qu'elles aillent rejoindre la trentaine de lettres ouvertes qui y siégeaient déjà. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains en attendant que la douleur passe, puis il s'agenouilla à nouveau pour se remettre à sa tache.

Plongeant la main dans les profondeurs de sa malle, il se mit à ressortir tout ce qu'elle pouvait contenir dans le but prochain de tout trier et de tout ranger. 1 heure plus tard et le dos en compote, il se releva en s'étirant et s'assit à nouveau sur son lit. Brusquement les souvenir de 2 lettres dans respectivement 2 enveloppes surgit dans son esprit, il regarda partout autour de lui, se demandant où, par Merlin, il avait pu les mettre. Quand tout à coup, se sentant soudainement stupide, il les vit simplement posées à cote de lui sur ce même lit sur lequel il était assis depuis quelque minutes.

Il ouvrit la 1ère et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son meilleur ami:

_Harry,_

_J'ai proposé à Papa et Maman de venir te chercher le plus tôt possible plutôt que de te laisser tout seul dans ton coin et ils sont d'accord. De toute façon même si ils avaient dit non on serait venu quand même avec Fred et Georges, je crois que Papa fait de nouvelles expériences sur un batô cette fois-ci (enfin je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça). Tu crois que des Moldus comme les tiens seraient étonnés de voir un batô volant ? _

_Papa en a parlé avec Kingsley et normalement il devrait venir te chercher durant la semaine avant ton anniversaire bien sûr pour éviter les crétins de Tu-Sais-Qui. En plus le mariage de Bill et Fleurk va s'passer la semaine prochaine et ils veulent que tu sois là. Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est ça la célébrité ... _

_En tout cas, Maman s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles et je pense que c'est pas la seule ici : Hermione est arrivée hier et elle a demandé à Hedwige de ne pas te laisser tranquille tant que tu ne nous écriras pas au moins une lettre. Désolé mon pote._

A ces mots, Harry retint un léger sourire, le premier depuis qu'il était revenu ici et depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

_Réponds nous quand même._

_ Ron._

_PS: Hermione a voulu t'écrire un « petit mot » elle aussi qui devrait arriver en même temps que le mien._

Harry prit le deuxième morceau de parchemin dans la deuxième enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture beaucoup plus soignée d'Hermione :

_Harry, _

_Tu aurais au moins pu nous donner de tes nouvelles, tu ne nous a rien écrit depuis les 3 semaines que tu a passé chez toi._

Harry sourit ironiquement quand il vit l'expression utilisée par Hermione. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui ici, il n'avait que deux maisons dans sa vie, celle qui avait été détruite lorsqu'il avait à peine 1 an, et celle où il avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie et là où il ne pensait jamais retourner : Poudlard. Il continua sa lecture.

_Tu ne t'imagines même pas dans quel état d'inquiétude j'étais jusqu'au moment où j'ai vu Hedwige hier nous apporter l'excuse la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais vue, même venant de toi : « Salut, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, j'ai cassé ma dernière plume. Merci pour vos lettres. Harry. » Enfin Harry, même Ron a écrit plus que toi cet été, et je pense d'ailleurs, que même si il ne t'a rien dit, il était lui même très inquiet._

_J'espère quand même que tu vas réellement bien, je me doute que ton silence n'était pas seulement du à ta plume._

_Essaie de nous répondre quand même. N'as tu pas de stylo chez toi? Je te rappelle que tu vis chez des Moldus._

_A bientôt Harry, et repose toi bien._

_ Hermione._

_PS:Le professeur Lupin t'as lui aussi écrit une lettre que tu devrais recevoir en même temps que les notres. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet que maintenant. Répond lui au moins un mot s'il te plaît._

Harry se sentit étrangement coupable lorsqu'il finit sa lettre. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'inquiétude de ses amis et comme toujours, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait agi qu'en pensant à lui, même si ici, il n'avait pas fait grand chose.

Avec un léger pincement au cœur - comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ceux qui étaient morts à cause de lui – il ouvrit la lettre de Lupin.

_Harry,_

_Tu ne dois pas, en aucun cas, te sentir coupable de la mort d'Albus. C'était un homme prêt à tout pour défendre ses convictions et pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. C'est malheureusement ainsi qu'il est mort mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait voulu mourir autrement._

_Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il aurait voulu que tu te refermes sur toi même comme tu es en train de le faire en ce moment. Et oui Harry, je n'ai pas cru à ton histoire de plume. En revanche je crois que tu as hérité du pauvre talent de James qui était de toujours avoir des excuses plus ridicules que les autres pour se sortir de mauvais pas._

_C'est pourquoi je vais te demander de ne pas te laisser sombrer comme cela. Tu as des amis qui comptent sur toi, de même que moi je compte sur toi Harry. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être très sentimental en tant que lycanthrope mais je te considère comme quelqu'un de ma propre famille._

_Je prends tout juste conscience que je ne peux pas te remonter entièrement le moral avec mes piètres qualités d'écrivains mais je pense le réussir partiellement, notamment avec la photographie que j'ai retrouvée et qui va te montrer l'essentiel des personnes qui comptent sur toi et qui ne voudraient pas que tu sois prostré sur toi-même._

_Pour revenir à un autre sujet tout aussi important, je viendrais te chercher demain au soir avec Alastor, Kingsley, Nymphadora, ainsi que Arthur. Tes amis voulaient venir eux mêmes mais Molly a __refusé. D'ailleurs je pense que l'idée de Ron de venir un bateau volant n'est pas très envisageable, bien qu'elle aurait ravi James et Sirius._

_Nous viendrons te chercher vers 23h pour éviter d'ameuter toute ta rue ainsi que de se faire repérer par d'éventuels Mangemorts postés en surveillance._

_A bientôt Harry,_

_ Remus._

Les mains toutes tremblantes, Harry prit la photo que Lupin lui avait envoyé et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux immédiatement.

Sur ladite photo, les visages de sa mère, de son père, de son parrain, ainsi que de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal rayonnaient de bonheur tandis qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains des sortes de diplômes que Harry reconnut comme les ASPIC sous l'œil lointain et bienveillant du professeur Dumbledore.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes devant ceux qu'il aimait tant et qui lui manquaient horriblement, et elles coulèrent lentement sur ses joues creuses.

Il resta ainsi à regarder cette relique du passé assez longtemps jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il se devait de répondre convenablement à ses amis.

Il prit sa plume qui était en parfait état ainsi que deux morceaux de parchemin et se mit à son bureau, caressant machinalement Hedwige qui était restée au même endroit depuis tout à l'heure et le regardait avec des yeux insistants, signe qu'elle ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas reçu de réponses à faire parvenir à ses amis. Harry en voyant ça rit légèrement et lui parla doucement:

Ne t'inquiètes pas Hedwige, je vais le répondre immédiatement.

Les yeux encore humides, il fixa le morceau de parchemin devant lui qui semblait le narguer à chaque seconde. Il avait déjà essayer de leur écrire pour leur dire qu'il allait bien et pour s'en convaincre lui-même, mais son esprit était toujours resté bloqué, comme si il refusait de le faire mentir à ses amis. Hedwige hulula doucement comme pour l'encourager, le fixant toujours, et cela fut pour Harry tout ce dont il avait besoin pour sortir de sa torpeur qui l'avait emprisonné depuis maintenant les 3 semaines après la mort de Dumbledore. Il prit sa plume et le trempa dans l'encre, et lentement il se mit à écrire:

_A Hermione & Ron,_

_ Hermione tu avais raison, ma plume fonctionne parfaitement, simplement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous écrire une lettre qui vous aurait dit que j'allais bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas._

_Simplement, je peux le faire maintenant car je vais mieux, je ne pète malheureusement pas la forme comme les Moldus pourraient le dire, mais je vais beaucoup mieux._

_J'ai pris conscience que Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu que je m'apitoie ainsi sur mon sort de même que Sirius et mes parents. _

_ Ron, je ne crois pas que le « bateau » volant soit une merveilleuse idée, elle aurait pu être très amusante sauf si les sbires de Voldemort ne surveillaient pas tout ce qui se passe d'habituel près d'ici et surtout sauf si Lupin n'était pas au courant. Et je pense qu'il aurait immédiatement dit à ta mère ce dont il était question si vous aviez tous les trois brusquement disparu, causant cette fois-ci la mort certaine de ton père._

_Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de venir chez toi pour la fin des vacances et pour le mariage de Bill plutôt que de rester dans cette maison, qui, bien qu'elle soit vide, n'en est pas plus accueillante._

_Je vous reverrais bientôt._

_ Harry._

_PS: Hedwige a bien fait son travail, remerciez la bien. Dites bonjour aux autres ainsi qu'à Ginny de ma part._

Harry relut sa lettre et la mit dans une enveloppe tout en étant assez satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit. Il rédigea alors une lettre du même acabit pour Lupin, qu'il considérait un père et lui fit part de ses sentiments. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir été conscient de l'inquiétude qu'il leur avait procuré.

Il ferma ses deux lettres et les donna à Hedwige, s'excusant de lui donner autant de travail sans qu'elle se repose et lui demanda de rester chez Ron jusqu'à son arrivée qui normalement ne saurait tarder.

La magnifique chouette blanche, trop heureuse de voir son maître redevenir comme avant hulula gaiement en guise de réponse et s'envola dans le ciel sombre d'une nuit sans étoiles.

Harry se leva pour s'étirer et pris conscience de l'étonnante propreté actuelle de sa chambre, mais ne s'en étonna pas d'avantage, après tout, il n'en était pas sorti depuis un long moment, passant ses journées dans un état semi-comateux allongé sur son lit. Les rares moments où il se levait étaient pour manger les assiettes que Dudley lui apportait et déposait devant la porte de sa chambre. Harry avait été très étonné lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ça mais après tout, il s'était dit que Big D. n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le pensait et avait du se rendre compte que Harry lui avait pratiquement sauvé la vie lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs même si il ne serait pas mort à proprement parler.

Tandis qu'il entendait son ventre gargouiller, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré à travers sa chambre, dans le but de se rendre dans la cuisine des Dursley. Mais avant d'atteindre la porte, il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir et se regarda stupéfait. Ce n'était plus du tout le même Harry qu'auparavant.

Il se trouva un fort air de ressemblance avec son père mais en beaucoup plus mince, voire en beaucoup plus maigre. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été très gros, mais là, c'était un extrême qu'il n'aurait pas du atteindre. Il se jura intérieurement qu'il mangerait désormais plus et se demanda comment Hermione réagirait en le voyant ainsi. Peut être qu'elle penserait qu'il avait perdu la boule.

Cette pensée le fit sourire et il dévala les escaliers et marcha vers la cuisine.

Quelle surprise il avait eu la veille quand il avait découvert que sa tante n'avait pas vidé son frigidaire et il l'avait remerciée mentalement, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, sachant tout ce qui du coûter à sa tante pour faire ce geste envers lui .

Après avoir fait un festin digne d'un repas de son ami Ronald, signe qu'il se sentait effectivement bien mieux, il grimpa les escaliers pour aller dormir. Il posait son pied sur la dernière marche quand un craquement familier retentit.

Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette qu'il avait toujours sur lui et dévala les marches pour se rendre devant la fenêtre de la salle à manger.

Pour la première fois, il se sentit vulnérable, seul dans cette maison vide et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour essayer d'apercevoir qui était la personne qui venait de transplaner.

Ce ne pouvait pas être Lupin, il avait été formel, il ne devait venir que le lendemain en fin de soirée. Un boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre il serra sa baguette dans sa main, plongea son regard dans la ruelle devenue anormalement sombre et vit un spectacle plus qu'inquiétant.


End file.
